Counter-Strike: Global Offensive/Listy zmian/25 października 2012
ZmianyCounter-Strike: Global Offensive Update Released (Tłumaczenie: Luqgreg) [ TRYB WIDZA ] * Przywrócenie SourceTV jako "GOTV". * Dodano specjalną mapą która wyświetla graczy, wydarzenia (np. strzały), wybuchy granatów, itd. Można na niej rysować podczas obserwowania lub jeśli zmienna "sv_competitive_official_5v5" jest ustawiona na 1 na serwerze lub "mapoverview_allow_client_draw" w kliencie (rysunki nie są przekazywane innym graczom). * Dodano "wolną" kamerę w trybie widza. * Zmniejszono "hud_scaling" do 0.95. * Dodano zmienną "cl_spec_show_bindings", która zmienia widoczność skrótów klawiszowych w trybie widza. * Dodano możliwość dla widzów, do włączenia competitive scoreboard player data używających komendy "drop". * Roszerzono wsparcie dla nazw klanów/grup do menu wyboru drużyny. Zeby owej nazwy użyć, wszyscy gracze muszą posiadać taki sam skrót drużyny w ustawieniach gry, lub administrator serwera może użyć zmiennych "mp_teamname_1" i "mp_teamname_2" do ich zmiany. * Po połowie meczu, drużyny już nie zmieniają stron wizualnie na ekranie widza, tylko zostają gdzie byli, a barwy zespołów są tylko zmieniane. * Stworzono zmienną, która pozwala zamienić strony w których są wyświetlane drużyny manualnie (CT po prawej i T po lewek) nazwaną "mp_spec_swapplayersides". * Klawisz odpowiadający za zmianę obserwowanego gracza nie zmienia się po połowie meczu. * Można wyśwetlić flagę kraju niedaloko nazwy twojej drużyny na tablicy wyników poprzez ustawienie "mp_teamflag_1/2" na kod ISO Alpha-2 kraju który chcesz wyświetlić. [ MECZE KLASYCZNE TURNIEJOWE ] * Wprowadzono "rangi". Ich emblematy są widoczne w menu głównym oraz po zakończeniu meczu turniejowego. Ranga gracza pokaże się dopiero po osiągnięciu 10 wygranych w meczach turniejowych. * Zmieniono warunki opuszczenia meczu: Głosowanie za poddaniem się będzie dostępne dla drużyny, która straciła gracza. W przeciwnym wypadku mecz trwa dalej. * Liczba graczy szukających meczu turniejowego, będzie teraz pokazywać tylko liczbę graczy kompatybilnymi z kryteriami gracza, np.: gracze szukający "Dust II" zobaczą liczbę graczy szukających "Dust II" + "Mapy w scenariuszu zamach bombowy", gracz szukający "Map w scenariuszu zamach bombowy" zobaczą sumę wszystkich graczy szukających "Map w scenariuszu zamach bombowy", itd. * Przewidywany czas do dołączenia do meczy od teraz jest dokładniej pokazywany, ze względu na wybrany typ gry. [ ADMINISTRACJA SERWERÓW ] * Dodano zapisywanie/przywracanie stanu meczu. ** Dodano zmienną "mp_backup_round_file fileprefix" -- If set then server will save all played rounds information to files with this prefix. Kopia zapasowa zawiera inforamcje o graczach, jak: KDA, liczba MVP, stan gotówki, stan kamizelki, hełmu, zestawu rozbrajającego, broni i granatów oraz wyniky meczu w pierwszej i drugiej połowie. Na serwerach turniejowych kopia zapasowa wynikająca z "crash'a" może być załadowany używając komendy " mp_backup_restore_load_file". Domyślną wartością jest: "backup". ** Dodano zmienną "mp_backup_round_file_last" -- Za każdym razem kiedy jest tworzona kopia zapasowa wartość tej zmiennej zmienia się, by zawierać nazwę ostatniego pliku zapasowego. ** Dodano komendę "mp_backup_restore_list_files number" -- Wyświetla listę ostatnich kopii zapasowych, które posiadają ustalony prefiks, zaczynająch od najnowszych, akceptuje parametr- liczbę, która ustala limit wyświetlonych kopii (domyślnie 5). ** Dodano komendę "mp_backup_restore_load_file filename" -- Ładuje konkretny zapis i "wdraża" inforamcje o graczach, jak: KDA, liczba MVP, stan gotówki, stan kamizelki, hełmu, zestawu rozbrajającego, broni i granatów do meczu oraz ustawia wynik meczu dla pierwszej i drugiej połowy i zaczyna nastepną rundę. ** Dodano zmienną "mp_backup_round_file_pattern", która definiuje szablon dla nazywania plików kopii zapasowych używając tokenów. Przykład: %prefix%_%date%_%time%_%team1%_%team2%_%map%_round%round%_score_%score1%_%score2%.txt. Domyslny wzór skutkuje plikiem "backup_roundNN.txt" * Zmienna "mp_logdetail" została dodana do "białej listy". * Dodano zmienną "sv_damage_print_enable", od której zależy, czy wartości przyjętych i zadanych obrażeń są widoczne w konsoli, po tym jak gracz zostanie zabity. * Dodano "cl_bobcycle" do "sv_competitive_minspec". Od teraz jej wartość jest nablokowana na domyślnym 0.98 na serwerach które mają włączone "sv_competitive_minspec". * Od teraz wszystkie serwery powiadamiają graczy, gdy zmienne "cash_" zostaną zmienione. * Serwery z zmienną "sv_pausable 1" teraz będą poprawnie wyświetlały na HUD'zie klientów informacje kidy serwer jest zatrzymany komendą "pause". * Dodano zmienną "mp_spectators_max", która kontroluje ilu widzów może być maksymalnie w jednym meczu. * Dodano zmienną "mp_halftime_pausetimer" , która zatryma czas przerwy poiędzy połowami w meczu. * Dodano zmienną "mp_warmup_pausetimer", która zatrzyma czas rozgrzewki. (Rozgrzewki krótsze niż 6 nie mogą zostać zatrzymane.) [ WYDAJNOŚĆ ] * Poprawiono wydajność dla graczy użytkowników używających podzespołów AMD. * Naprawiono duży błąd z wydajnością dla użytkoników oprogramowania antywirusowego Bitdefender. [ NAPRAWIONE BŁĘDY ] * Naprawiono dwa "crash'e", które mogły się zdarzyć gdy byłeś w drużynie (CT, lub T) i przeszedłeś do drużyny widzów. * Naprawiono zegar na hud'zie, który ciągle pokazywał czas nawet po podłożeniu bomby. * Naprawiono problemy ze zmianą awatarów w HUD'zie widza, jak i również problemy, które "kładły" margines przy awatarach graczy za daleko niż powinny być. * Poprawiono niektóre aspekty w HUD'zie widza oraz HUD'zie gracza, by móc ustawić "hud_scaling" bardzo wysoko. * Naprawiono "bug", w którym przejście z poczekalni do gry skutkowało brakiem odpowiedzi na wszelkie ruchy gracza. Powodowało to brakiem możliwości wybrania drużyny i poruszania się. * Zmieniono efekt graficzny dla granatów błyskowo-hukowych w trybie widza, przez co znika gdy cel obserwacji ulegnie zmianie. Przypisy en:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/October 25, 2012 Kategoria:Listy zmian (Global Offensive)